


Suck

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock satiates his human side.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Spock/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s only an experiment. Purely scientific. Vulcans don’t require any physical intimacy outside of that one lone moment that comes only once every seven years. Humans, perhaps, don’t _require_ anything. But they _crave_ and behave as though they _need_ it. Half of Spock falls into that category. It isn’t the half he nurtures. But it’s the half he lives amongst, and sometimes, it seems only prudent to make some effort to understand that human part of himself. He has urges, _desires_ , just like anyone else, and when he’s off duty in between missions and has the chance, he can justify the rare dalliance as examining that other side of his DNA.

It doesn’t help that his own crewmates mock him, tempting him with their so easily won smiles and way they brush up against him in the hallways, lingering too close in the turbolift and even eating across from him with only their sinful fingers. He’s seen some shirtless, others _entirely naked_ , because some think it’s just fine to use the Enterprise’s sauna without a towel. He’s seen Hikaru Sulu practice fencing in the gymnasium, wearing only a skin-tight pair of barely-there pants. He’s seen Pavel Chekov swimming in a tiny garment that hides almost nothing. He’s felt the spark of _interest_ when their paths have collided. Surely, another Vulcan couldn’t fault Spock for harmless curiosity.

Besides, there must be some merit in driving into Sulu’s pliant body. He’s so _warm_ inside, so _tight_ around Spock’s shaft, that drilling up inside him makes Spock’s pulse race twice as fast. The effort of fucking him hard enough to send the vibrations right down to Chekov litters Spock’s skin with sweat. He can only be inside of one of them at once, but Sulu is both taken and taking at once, and Spock can be the driving force behind that. His thrusts must be rough, fast, _deep_ enough to dig Sulu’s cock into Chekov’s waiting hole. That extra nuance adds exertion, makes it almost exercise—a far more satisfying workout than simple Vulcan gymnastics. And as his fingers trace Sulu’s sweat-slicked skin, occasionally trailing down to feel Chekov’s arching body, their minds connect on top of it. Spock can train both his body and his brain, practicing the efficiency and outcome of his touch-telepathy, honing it as he finds just what spots to brush and what buttons to push. He finds a memory that makes Sulu clench down around him, and he opens it wide to feel Sulu writhe and moan. Spock fans it taller, wafts it down towards Chekov, and the three of them enjoy it all at once. Chekov gasps, dilated eyes going wide, brown hair spreading out across Spock’s sheets. He looks absolutely exquisite. Sulu feels better. Spock slowly bends down, pressing the other two together.

“Meester Spock—” Chekov whines, biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming. There is no need for words—Spock brushes a hand across his flushed cheek and knows exactly how close he is to coming. But this is an exercise for all of them. Spock is also improving them, strengthening their mental discipline and lengthening their stamina. He growls fiercely through their bond _not yet._ Chekov whimpers but listens.

Sulu’s getting close too, but he’s too proud to admit it. It’s the hardest on him, having Spock stuffed inside him whilst being fully engulfed in Chekov’s perfect channel—Spock has yet to try it himself, but he can feel everything that Sulu does and mirrors the approval. He will have to try it next time. They’ll put Chekov in the middle after that. Spock will slam hard into his body and twist into his mind, and when they’re finished, the Enterprise will have three better officers to show for it. 

Sulu understands. He’s holding himself back all on his own. He wants to reach down and squeeze Chekov’s cock, but he doesn’t, instead whispering for Chekov to be good and wait. He wants this to last as much as Spock does. It’s for all different reasons. He _loves_ Chekov. He loves Spock’s dick. He loves having a good, hard fuck, especially with men he admires as much as lusts for. But he murmurs through their bristling connection, _Who are you fooling, Spock? Your reasons are the same._

Spock doesn’t dignify that with an answer. He doesn’t give Sulu the satisfaction of disrupting his pace. Spock continues at the exact same measured rhythm. Even this is an art form. Then men before him are beautiful, handsome, but it’s of no consequence—he’s merely studying and quenching a human curiosity. Chekov chuckles out loud and sighs in Russian, _Love you too._

 _Love might not have anything to do with it,_ Sulu counters, more pragmatic, slightly older and all the wiser: _But lust definitely does._

Spock doesn’t indulge them. He continues as he’s doing, enjoying the heat of Sulu’s body and the satisfaction of Chekov’s cries, but only clinically.

And then they gang up on him, the two of them surging forward at once, rushing through the bond to blanket him in their cloying _passion_ , and Spock physically chokes as pleasure shivers through him. It permeates every bit of his being, fulfilling him completely—he tenses inside Sulu’s channel and screams when he comes. He doesn’t mean to, but they rip it out of him, well meaning and loving. Spock’s vision goes white with the sheer intensity. Ecstasy overwhelms him.

He slumps down over Sulu’s heated back and feels Sulu finish. Chekov follows shortly after. The bond lingers, because Spock doesn’t have the strength to close it. 

He’s made a grave error. But Sulu promises, _No, you haven’t, Spock._

And Chekov sighs, _You’re right where you belong._


End file.
